


Four's Company

by GeminiDerp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Buisnessman!Ignis, Delivery Boy!Prompto, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Noctis is probably rich, Romance Novelist!Gladiolus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiDerp/pseuds/GeminiDerp
Summary: Gladiolus loves his husband, his boyfriend and the cute delivery boy.





	Four's Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaciart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaciart/gifts).



> This is a fic (probably a one shot?? idk) for Kaciart! It's inspired by her latest post on Patreon! 
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/posts/im-waiting-21862304
> 
> Please go support her she's an amazing artist and so so kind. 
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/kaciart

Gladiolus shuddered as Ignis pushed his cock into him, “Uhn fuck yes, Igs.” 

Ignis chuckled fondly, biting his own lip as he squeezed Gladio’s hips, sinking in all the way with a soft sigh of pleasure, “Mm, so insatiable in the mornings…” 

Gladio grinned and leaned up so he could grab Ignis by the back of his neck and pull him into a kiss. Their lips locked in a familiar dance, tongues and teeth roaming and exploring. Ignis broke the kiss only to lean back and adjust Gladio’s long legs over his arms, starting a rough pace. Gladio moaned and arched his back, tattoo and muscles on glorious display. The two black bars through his nipples were completely irresistible for Ignis. He placed Gladio’s legs around his waist and reached up, playing with the little bits of metal. 

Gladiolus whimpered, arching up into Ignis’s long fingers, his thick cock dripping against his belly, “Astrals!” 

Ignis smirked and fucked into Gladio’s tight body, sliding his hands over his husband’s familiar chest, and down his sides. He wrapped his fingers around Gladio’s cock, thumbing the red head, “Come on, love. I need to get to work.” 

Gladio moaned and clutched the sheets beneath him, loving the feeling of Ignis’s cock hitting him in all the right places. He cried out as his orgasm tore through him, Ignis groaned out a bitten back cry of Gladio’s name as he spilled into his husband’s greedy hole. 

Pumping his hips just a few more times, Ignis sighed in bliss and leaned down to kiss Gladio again, peppering kisses over his face, over his scar and down to his mouth again. They both hummed as they kissed again, eyes hazy with satisfaction. Gladiolus started to deepen the kiss again and Ignis tsked as he pulled away with a smile on his face. 

“I have to go to work, Gladio,” Ignis chuckled as he gently pulled out of his husband, “Come now, into the shower with me.” 

Gladio sighed, he hated staying awake after a good orgasm but the sway of Ignis’s hips and the view of his narrow waist and tight ass were a good motivator. He rolled out of bed, wincing at the ache in his ass because it sucked for like a minute until he was used to it and then it just felt fucking amazing. 

For as often as people had mistaken Gladio as only a top. He fucking loved to bottom. 

“Gladiolus, are you coming, sweetheart?” 

Especially for his amazing husband.

\--

“Shit, Noctis,” Gladio hissed as he gripped jet back hair between his fingers. He rocked his hips, pushing his cock down Noct’s welcoming throat. Noctis had him pushed up against the shower wall in his apartment, hands clinging to his hips. 

Gladio looked down at his boyfriend and tugged his hair, pulling him off of his cock, “You know we could have done this and then the shower, right?” 

Noctis sighed and rolled his eyes, “What? Did Iggy give you the talk about shower safe sex again? Look there’s no chance I can hit my head so let me fucking suck you off.” Noctis huffed and smeared the head of Gladio’s cock against his lips, lapping at his slit with hooded eyes, “Love your big cock, Glads. Wanna fucking choke on it.” 

Groaning, Gladio led his cock back into Noctis’s mouth, fucking his face slowly. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of Noctis’s face, his eyes so fucking blue and his skin pink from the heat of the shower. 

“Mm… Iggy could learn a thing about motivating me from you, princess,” Gladio chuckled and moaned as Noctis choked around his cock, squeezing him tighter. He pulled back, giving Noctis just enough time to gasp before shoving his cock back into that warm mouth. 

The water from the shower was starting to run cold as he came in Noctis’s mouth. Noctis swallowed it all like a fucking champ and Gladio pulled him to his feet, kissing the younger man roughly. 

Noctis leaned against him and Gladio reached to turn off the water, helping him out of the shower. They dried off and Gladio slipped on his clothes. His sweater and boots he’d worn over, going on last before he kissing Noctis goodbye.

“Tell your Dad I said hello,” Gladio smiled at Noctis eye roll.

“You don’t have to rub it in that he loves you more than me,” Noctis smiled though and Gladio winked before picking up his bag and heading home. 

\--

“I’m waiting,” Prompto said then moved to his tip toes with that adorable kissy face. Gladio sighed, feeling torn up about his romantic life. Yes, he had an amazing husband and adding a third to their relationship hadn’t been difficult. They both loved Noctis but Prompto… Prompto was a fourth and could they all really make it work? Gladio loved them all. He didn’t see it as his heart having less love for Ignis or Noctis just more and that more was for Prompto. 

But did this mean something was wrong with him? 

Would he just keep falling for beautiful men? 

Gladio didn’t believe it. He wouldn’t. He was loyal and honest with his partners. Ignis and Noctis had known about Prompto from the first time the blonde had popped up in Gladio’s dreams. He wanted this and he’d be damned to turn it down. 

The larger man leaned down, tilting Prompto’s face by his chin and kissed him sweetly. Prom was a good kisser and Gladio hummed his approval as the blonde licked his lip playfully before pulling back. They both smiled and Gladio moved back into his apartment, taking the bag of food Prompto had brought from the Greek restaurant he worked at down the street. 

“See you on Saturday for date night, Prom,” Gladio said, closing his door. Prompto grinned wider and rushed down the stairs of Gladio and Ignis’s apartment complex, heading back to the Greek restaurant with a skip in his step. He couldn’t wait for his date with the handsome writer.


End file.
